Aku Anak Siapa
by underwaterpixies
Summary: Puisi seorang anak broken home, eh, kehilangan orangtua. "Aku ini anak siapa?". First Hetalia fic, Sealand-kun, ada genre lebay nggak sih?


Oke, fic pertama di Hetalia. XD

Maaf kalau kesannya saya nyampah *nangis*. Target saya pertama mau bikin fic Scandinavia, tapi malah jadi bahas mahluk nggak jelas satu ini (baca: Sealand).

Kelihatannya Peter mau menghajar saya, jadi saya permisi dulu *kabur*.

P.S: Saya cuma bercanda kok, cuma melebay-lebaykan fakta.

**Warning** : Kalimatnya Peter dan cerita hanya mengacaukan puisi. Kalau mau tau betapa hiperbola-nya puisi ini, silakan baca tanpa memandang kalimat Peter, terima kasih. Genre-nya bukan humor, karena nggak lucu sama sekali.

(o-o-o)

**Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**This fic belongs to Hana Mizuno.**

(o-o-o)

"Aku Anak Siapa"

_By : Peter Kirkland._

**..**

Di sudut kamar ini

Aku merenung dan terus merenung

Dengan tatapan lelah, dan mata yang sayu

Aku ini anak siapa?

**..**

Pandanganku beralih ke cermin

Kupaksa tubuhku bangkit dan menghampiri

Mataku memandang refleksi tubuh yang memantul

Aku ini anak siapa?

**..**

**(o-o)**

"Gue anak siapa, sih?"

**(o-o)**

Dari fisik terpandang

Seolah aku milik pasangan di Eropa

Pasangan Scandinavia

Kenyataannya memang mirip

**..**

Tapi, namaku

Seolah diberikan oleh seorang England

Tidak melawan kemungkinan

Aku ini anak blasteran

**..**

Aku jadi rebutan

Dan tak bisa memutuskan

Tanpa ingatan yang mendasar

Aku tak bisa menentukan

**..**

Ingin kubenturkan kepala ini

Biar lupa segala masalah

Aku ini anak siapa?

Sungguh, 'ku pusing kepala

**..**

**(o-o)**

"Gue anak siapa sih? Argh! Stress beneran ini! Katanya duo Scandinavia itu

emak-bapak gue, tapi yang 'menciptakan' gue katanya si alis tebal itu.

Jadi, gue ini anaknya Sverige-Suomi atau blasteran Alfred-Arthur sih?

Aargh!"

_Lantas, Peter Kirkland menghancurkan kepalanya ke cermin._

**(o-o)**

Aku ini anak siapa

Sangat menganggu pikiran

Oh, Tuhan Yang Kuasa

Berikanlah aku jalan

**..**

Jadi, kepada siapa aku harus berpulang?

Berwald dan Tino?

Atau Alfred dan Arthur?

Jadi anak siapa?

**..**

**(o-o)**

"Emak! Bapak! Peter nyasar, Maakk!"

_Peter anak yang sebatang kara… Pergi mencari Ortu-nya…_

"Eh, ini lagu?"

**(o-o)**

Alunan lagu yang terdengar

Seolah menyindirku seorang

Andai aku bisa menentang

Dan sudah jadi anak orang

**..**

Kalau ada orang bertanya

Siapa ayahmu? Siapa ibumu?

Ku hanya bisa menggeleng

Tak tahu harus menjawab siapa

**..**

**(o-o)**

"Masa iya gue jawab, monyet Ragunan?"

_Depresi membuat bocah dengan Nation Sealand itu terkapar di lantai._

**(o-o)**

Sekedar nama tak bisa membuktikan

Sekedar fisik tak bisa mengatakan

Aku ini anak siapa?

Tiada yang tahu, aku-pun meragu

**..**

Jangan sampai ini berlanjut

Aku tak kunjung tahu jawabnya

Hingga selalu sendirian

Lalu jadi anak terlantar

**..**

Yang mana ayah?

Yang mana ibu?

Mengapa aku ditinggal?

Mengapa aku tidak tahu?

**..**

Pergi kemanapun sendirian

Tak ada siapapun di kiri-kanan

Makan sendiri, tidur menyendiri

Hidup tanpa kasih sayang

**..**

**(o-o)**

"Hidup gue ancur! Huaaa!"

"Siapa aja adopsi gue,dong!"

"Gue anak siapa? Gue anak siapaaa?"

**(o-o)**

Jeritan histeris tak mampu membantu

Orangtuaku di mana, aku di mana

Oh, aku ini anak siapa?

Misteri tetap jadi misteri.

**(o-o)**

_Berharaplah esok pagi Peter Kirkland tidak ditemukan dengan mulut berbusa._

(o-**Tamat**-o)

Huapua ini? *jedotin pala ke tembok*. Nasib kena WB…

Bener kan? Saya meng-hiperbola-kan kisah Peter yang nggak jelas itu.

Semoga fic ini tidak mengundang kontroversi (apaan coba?). Sekali lagi ingat, saya cuma nulis fic, cuma bercanda.

(o-**Omake**-o)

"Eh, di mana aku?"

Peter terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dihadapannya, segalanya berwarna putih…

_Inikah surga?_

"Oh, Sealand-kun sudah sadar…"

"Si-siapa anda?" Peter berlindung di balik kain putih yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Saya dari PBB, kelihatannya semalam kami mendengar teriakan dari rumah anda, jadi kami memutuskan untuk datang dan menemukan anda dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Jadi, kami memutuskan membawa anda ke sini," jelas si PBB.

"Hah?" Peter masih tidak sadar. "Oh iya, aku depresi soal orangtua…"

"Mungkin kami bisa membantu," si PBB mengeluarkan brosur. "Mengapa tidak datang ke sidang perebutan besok?"

"Sidang perebutan?" tanya Peter. "Berarti masalahnya akan selesai?"

Perwakilan PBB hanya sweatdrop melihat Nation kecil itu melompat dari jendela rumah sakit, dan berlari pulang.

(o-**The End**-o)

Mungkin ada sekuel : "Perebutan Hak Asuh Anak", nantinya (mungkin kalau terdukung).

Ada yang mau review? -,-


End file.
